


Credence靠Graves度过了发情期

by winratiner



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom!Credence, M/M, Omega!Credence, top!Graves
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: Credence靠Graves度过了发情期





	Credence靠Graves度过了发情期

Graves第一次看见Credence的时候，天空满是乌云，似乎将要下暴雨。那个孩子在他每天上班都要经过的拐角，弓着背面无表情地向路过的人发放宣传单。他确信男孩是在今日突然出现的，却自然而然地与环境融为一体，与落叶，纸屑和被行人大衣裹住散发的一丝丝信息素一起。他在马路对面看着那个孩子一次次递出传单一次次遭拒，快步迈向国会大楼。  
他进了大厅，因为天气，大楼比平日压抑许多，他来到办公室，无视一摞摞文件，走到窗边看向楼下发放传单的男孩。没有人驻足，没有人肯看他一眼。那孩子在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，单薄的布料已经抵御不了日渐寒冷的秋风，没有被裤子包裹住的脚踝露在空气中冻得发红。  
下班后，他看到孩子没有离开，他手里的那摞纸也没少多少。Graves走近少年，从他手里接下一张，快速瞄了一眼传单上的内容，第二塞勒姆，他早就知道这个反巫师组织，组织领导者叫Mary，她用一碗粥换来了孤儿们的信任和依赖——他同时推测出这个孩子的身世，男孩是个巫师的孩子，Mary喜欢挑捡收养巫师的孩子们，以免他们走上“罪恶”的道路。他挑起眉毛，问：“巫师？”  
少年木讷地点点头，怯生生地看着这个打扮得体英俊优雅的男人。他眼神里满是戒备，恐惧，不安和疑惑——如果Graves没看错，其中还混杂着一丝丝的感激？  
“你叫什么名字，孩子？”Graves问。  
“Credence，先生。”男孩低下头，他的背始终没有直起来。他看起来不像是智力有问题。  
“你相信有巫师？”Graves并没有告诉男孩他名字的打算，事实上，他为什么要特意来和这个男孩说话，他也不清楚。  
“他们…他们都是…恶魔…”男孩的声音越来越低。  
Graves轻轻笑了一下，用不着动用魔法，他都知道男孩口是心非。第二塞勒姆存在时间不长——男孩被收养时应该已经足够大了，他记得与父母生活的快乐时光，被神奇的魔法，笑语欢声充斥的时光。  
“你并不认为所有巫师都是坏人。”  
Credence瞪大了眼睛，目光在Graves脸上与地面之间飘忽不定，被戳穿，他的耳朵泛红。  
这个人是不是母亲派来监督、试探他的？他是不是又犯错了？母亲知道他在想什么吗？  
Graves看着男孩奇怪的发型，轻轻挥动了一下藏在大衣里的魔杖，让男孩裤腿长了几分，包住被寒风折磨一天的皮肤。在Credence惊诧的目光里，Graves笑着离开——他知道魔法棒那面该死的钟的指针会乖乖待在原地不动，巫师和“巫师”之间的交流暴露不了什么。  
之后的每天，Graves总会在下班的时候走到Credence身边，拿出一张宣传单，将薄纸片在掌心变成一只动物，或者一朵花然后递给他。Credence慢慢对他卸下了不信任的盔甲，Graves经常看见Credence笑了，虽然只是轻轻抽了下嘴角。  
——  
Credence是个哑炮，对Graves来讲，查清他的身份不是难事。在Credence的身上，他感受不到一丁点的魔力。这个孩子的父母都是巫师，死于非命，而国会并没有查清此事的打算。Graves对这种处理方法再熟悉不过了，一两个巫师性命事小，暴露魔法界事大。这个少年与他的继母和妹妹们生活在一起，成为了第二塞勒姆的一员，被打，被骂，受冻，挨饿，他没有得到这个年纪的少年应得的，反而蜷缩在冰冷坚硬的床板上，在四处透风的教堂里祈祷上帝的降临。  
……他看自己的眼神，好像自己是他的上帝。  
是他母亲眼里一个骑着扫把，戴着尖帽，挥舞魔杖，口中念咒的恶魔。  
Graves是个出Alpha，有力，强大，有胆识气魄，乐于征服，身居高位，担任要职。在他人眼中，他唯一的遗憾是，他没有一个Omega，甚至没有一个Beta。  
他无所谓，他有自己打发时间的小爱好。  
关于黑魔法，Graves并不像其他巫师对此闻之色变，他愿意去了解它——想击败他就得去了解他，不是吗？黑魔法让他知道自己的力量多么渺小，而Alpha天生对力量的渴望让他对黑魔法趋之若鹜。他与那个在欧洲叱咤风云的黑巫师打过一次照面，他好奇，这个巫师究竟是一个什么样的人，这也是他接触神秘黑魔法的契机。  
他不在乎自己有没有一个香甜温软的Omega，不需要他们的依赖——更何况现在，Credence的出现已经为他的生活添了新的乐趣，他喜欢Credence看自己时眼睛中的期待，信任和难得一见的放松，他不否认，对成为Credence依赖的唯一一个“上帝”这一点，他乐在其中。  
偶尔得知默默然存在，Graves稍稍花了点心思便打听出第二塞勒姆里有个孩子就是这难得一见的“宝物”，他把Credence带到小巷里，拜托他帮助自己，应允给他一张进入魔法世界的门票，带他去买一根魔杖，教他使用魔法——他隐瞒了Credence是个哑炮的事，上帝可以对他信徒选择性透露神谕，有什么不可以的吗？  
与Graves预料无二，男孩眼睛没眨一下就答应了。这时的男孩已经比他初遇时要高许多，但后背依旧没有挺直，发型也是一如既往的难看，而自己的两鬓，不知是否因为黑魔法的副作用，多了几撮银白，黑魔法加速了他容貌的衰老。唯一没变的是Credence看他的眼神，不，眼神也变了，憧憬，信任都还在，只多一点点的迷恋和渴望。  
他渴望触碰，渴望关怀，渴望…渴望自己。  
对性懵懂的孩子爱上自己了。  
Graves第一次触碰了Credence，他握住男孩被继母打得皮开肉绽的手，用魔法让伤口痊愈。  
他过去从没干过这件事，当他触碰到男孩身体的时候，男孩孱弱的身躯僵硬了一下，随后渐渐放松下来。双眼不再戒备，Credence专心致志地看魔法的光芒在手上舞动，一条条伤口结痂。他的手颤抖的厉害，Graves握紧他的手，给了男孩一个微笑。Credence紧抿着嘴唇，Graves知道，他可以完全相信Credence，他会做好自己交代的事。  
但他并不着急得到什么结果。好像这件事已经无关紧要，成为了他带Credence进入小巷，在只有他们二人知道的空间里为他展现魔法世界魅力的借口一般。他告诉Credence他自己的名字，告诉他全世界都有魔法学校，告诉他美国的学校最棒。而Credence一言不发，不知是在努力在被第二塞勒姆抽吸而去的想象力中描绘巫师世界，还是沉浸在Graves的声音里无法自拔。少年低着头，目光钉在路面上，Graves有时候会像个父亲摸摸他的头，有时候则会暧昧地像个情人似的轻抚他的脸颊。这个时候，Credence闭上双眼，努力克制身体的战栗，并在Graves的温度离开的时候下意识地向前所求更多。但他会及时后退，像一只怕主人遗弃的小猫，恐惧地看着巫师，好像Graves会因为他的忤逆而离永远消失。  
Graves喜欢这种干净纯粹的依赖和虔诚。  
他有些能够理解黑巫师的所思所想了。获取力量，拥有信徒，成为上帝，片刻的仁慈即神迹。  
可他终究不是神。  
Graves是个Alpha，Credence是个Omega。Graves一直以为他是个Beta，因为他身上完全没有任何信息素的味道，而且，Credence不可能是个Omega，在他的年纪早应该性成熟，得到了Alpha的标记，如果有Alpha碰了他，他会知道。  
那天下这雪，在他们见面的时候，突如其来的一阵香甜让Graves眼神朦胧起来。像刚出炉的现烤面包——Credence说过他最喜欢的味道——带着蒸气带着甜蜜的焦糖味道撞到他的心里，Omega的信息素充斥Graves的鼻腔，他的心脏被本能驱使开始疯狂地跳动，寻找香气的来源，他找到了Credence。Graves忍不住释放了自己的信息素，用强而霸道的Alpha信息回应他。Alpha的信息素侵略意味太强，男孩不知发生了什么，显然吓坏了，Credence看着年长的男人，缩着脖子一步步后退，抵在墙上，嘴唇紧抿在一起，飘扬的雪花落在他的脸上，被他过高的体温融化；男孩的双手放在背后，指甲抠着土墙，而双腿也死死夹在起——他不知道自己是什么，更不知道自己现在的感觉是因为什么。  
Graves试图让自己平静，他庆幸现在街上的路人并不多，否则Credence的味道会将附近没有标记的Alpha通通吸引过来，兴许会引发一场恶斗，他可能会用钻心咒他他们扔出去。他脱下大衣，为Credence披上，没有过多的询问便幻影移行回了公寓。  
“Graves先生……”男孩开口，他恐惧极了，他感觉自己的脑子像是被人取出来打成了浆糊又灌了回去一般，无法思考，血液里的灼热几乎烤干了他身体中的每一滴水分，后颈处痒得发疼，似乎有什么东西在里面生根发芽，最令人羞耻的是他身后的某个部位，不受控制地渴望些什么，他能感受到他的裤子已经被体内流出的东西打湿，更可怕的是每一次呼吸带有Graves先生气味的空气，难以启齿欲望更加明显，而他也会企望更多，想要Graves先生的味道多停留一会，让他渴望，让他安心。  
自己一定是病了。Credence恐惧地想。或许继母是对的，巫师们都是骗子，他会先骗取你的信任，之后把你带到他的屋子里，推入大锅煮熟吃掉。  
……但Graves先生不会。Credence想，他不会。他就呆呆地站在原地，手攥着Graves的大衣，看Graves在他的桌前忙碌，先生的味道越来越浓，Credence偷偷向前挪了一步感受更多。  
另一边Graves用他最快的速度制作了一杯缓解Omega发情的魔药，药并不完美，可他发誓他尽力了。Credence的信息素就像一条蛇，缠着Graves的脚踝，攀爬到他的脖颈，他的后背，他的阴茎。或许是禁欲的时间太长，他已经被这股纯粹的信息素勾起了欲望，他虽并不想表露，但他的腺体违背大脑的意愿将更多的信息素源源不断地释放出来，在空气中与另一个人的胶着在一起难舍难分。如果Credence不喝下这杯药剂，Graves不敢保自己不会做出什么后悔事——或许，他不会因此后悔？  
“Credence，孩子，喝下这个。”Graves把玻璃杯递给少年，同时逼自己放缓和语调令Omega放松，他的信息素吓到他了。  
“我是个怪物吗，Graves先生？”Credence没有接过魔药，他压低声音，逼自己说出一句完整的话。他贪婪地吸着Credence的信息素，他的上帝闻起来真棒，像每年圣诞节母亲破例给每个人发的一小碟辣椒酱——也是他和妹妹们最爱的食物——辣得令人流泪，又在舌头上留有一丝甜。Graves先生会让他好起来的，但他想要知道——虽然从Graves先生口中得到答案看起来是个奢望——得了这种病的自己，还配得到Graves先生的关注吗？  
“不，Credence，”Graves放缓语气，Credence太好懂了。他知道这个孩子在担心什么，他怕自己离开，怕被“上帝”抛弃，“喝下这个，药水可以让你舒服一点。”Graves耐心地解释。  
Credence接过杯子一饮而尽，他喝得太快，以至于两道药液顺着嘴角流下，呛得直咳嗽。Graves待他咳完，食指抹去了他嘴角的药。Credence看起来好多了，呼吸逐渐平稳，空气中的甜面包味道也淡了不少，Graves对着Credence的衣服施了一个清洁咒，他现在不能让这个孩子回家，他是一个Omega，处在最脆弱的时期，更何况他对自己的身体一无所知，Mary不像那种会温柔安慰、包容她Omega孩子的那种母亲，他需要等到Credence彻底平静下来。  
“Credence，你是个Omega，你的母亲知道吗？”Graves带男孩坐到餐桌旁，魔杖指挥盘子端上一盘香喷喷的烤吐司，男孩看起来饿坏了，得到Graves的允许后抓起一片狼吞虎咽起来。  
Credence摇头，他的母亲从来都厌恶自己，她从不会对他说一句废话，他不知道自己是什么，甚至他连Omega是什么都一知半解，他只知道Omega可以为Alpha或者Beta生孩子。  
“我会问母亲的，先生。”Credence补充道，他的眼睛一直盯着桌布，偶尔瞟一瞟墙上的时钟。母亲规定回家的时间快要到了，他必须走。而这时Graves意识到这个孩子只吃了一片面包。  
怕把我吃穷了吗？Graves心里苦笑了一下。  
“拿回去吧。”Graves挥舞魔杖，让面包片飞到篮子里，“如果你的母亲问起来，告诉她有个先生说‘巫师就在我们中间’。”他笑了笑，Credence也短促地笑了一下。  
——  
Mary对Credence的晚归十分不满，但看在面包和那个慷慨的“信徒”的份上选择了“体谅”他的儿子。她是个Beta，但她敏锐地察觉到Credence的不对劲。Credence只得坦白他是一个Omega，那个先生帮助他度过了“特殊时期”。  
妇人瞪大了双眼，好像Credence说出口的是什么肮脏的恶魔低语，她拿起皮带，让这个男孩跪下，得到应有的惩罚。  
“Omega比巫师甚至更肮脏下流！发情的婊子！”她一边抽打着男孩一边祈祷上帝，原谅收养了这个肮脏的巫师杂种的自己，又对上帝起誓，她会让他变得虔诚，得到救赎。  
Credence闭着眼睛接下一下下的抽打，他想象Graves先生，想象他的魔法，他的触摸，他会治愈一切——他的救世主，他的上帝。  
Credence得到了惩罚，他被禁足了，直到他度过肮脏的发情期。  
教堂的门窗大开，Credence被关在他的小阁楼里。Mary不许他过多走动，更不许他触摸脖后的腺体。  
Credence能感觉到身体逐渐开始燥热，昨日的药效即将消退，他夹紧双腿，逼迫自己不要发出任何声音。他渴望触碰，渴望被什么东西狠狠地插入，渴望被浓厚的Alpha信息素包围。他想要一个Alpha，一个霸道支配自己的强大Alpha。  
他拒绝与人交流，可他不傻。他从继母对他的咒骂和抱怨中知道自己每个月都会迎来一次发情期，时间或两三天，或一个周。他会像个婊子似的渴望Alpha的阴茎，如果得不到，他会用能够触摸到的任何东西操自己，让他后面潮湿得不像话，同时他还可能为操他的Alpha打开生殖腔，受精、怀孕，生一个孩子。  
肮脏、低贱、淫荡的Omega。母亲厌恶地甩上门——她最讨厌Credence是有理由的——用沉重的铁链锁上门离开。Credence的整个发情期都将在这里度过，每天靠妹妹从活板门递来的水和她省下来的一点稀粥支撑。Credence蜷缩在墙角抱住膝盖。他尽自己最大的努力忽视屁股里源源不断流出的液体，他的身体在为迎接某个人而打开……他宁愿被欲望折磨致死。  
Graves先生会希望他怎么做？触碰自己，还是像条死鱼，在自己的汗水唾液中捱过去？  
上帝会希望我保持贞洁吗？  
……他是个巫师，脑海里一个声音告诉他，这个声音已经试图唆使他做过许多不被允许的事，平时Credence总会让它闭嘴，而这次，他决定放任不管。他的上帝已经原谅了自己，得罪一下母亲的上帝无妨。  
Credence用他苍白的手指触碰了已经挺立的乳头，触电一般的感觉让他呻吟出声。他咬紧下唇，不能让他的妹妹们听到他的声音，另一只手摸向了两腿间已经勃起，吐露前液的阴茎，一下下撸动发出水声。Credence眯着眼睛，倒在冰冷的地上，近乎粗暴地揉捏乳头，在冰冷的空气中低声地发泄出来。可这不够，远远不够。  
“Graves先生……”Credence喃喃。  
Graves先生，他的Graves先生。他从未如此渴望那个优雅英俊的男人。  
他的每一次触摸，都在皮肤上落下烙印，说出口的每一个单词，都在他的脑海中久久回响，而他的信息素……甜蜜火辣的信息素温柔地环绕住Credence，在他松懈防备的时候扼紧他的喉咙，挑逗他身上每一寸敏感带，让他挣扎着想要更多。  
Credence抱紧自己，他身下流出一股新的液体，黏腻地粘在裤子上。  
神啊，能原谅我龌龊的思想和淫荡的身体吗？  
可他抑制不住地摸向身后难以启齿的地方。他想象是他的上帝在抚慰他。  
Credence靠Graves度过了他的发情期。  
——  
Graves知道这个男孩会被他的母亲如何对待，他无意阻止，目送男孩走进教堂的时候，他甚至希望那个迂腐的女人能找个Alpha——随随便便哪个都行，哪怕是垃圾堆旁的流浪汉——标记了Credence，他就不至于像现在这般焦躁，迫切地想知道Credence的情况了。  
那个男孩……Graves开始不舍得起来。他后悔没有在当时把Credence按在床上标记了他，他完全可以把男孩锁在地下室，他的继母不会寻找他的，让他光着身子在地上爬来爬去，在自己研究魔法的时候乖顺地趴在膝头——自从认识这个男孩，自己在黑魔法上耗费的时间越来越少，兴趣也越来越淡，他对追求力量的欲望远远不及得到男孩注视的渴望，他不知道这是不是个好兆头——或者，或者在这个男孩发情的时候，让他自慰给自己看……  
以为自己能永远扮演上帝这个角色，但Graves已经明白过来，自己从来都不是上帝，也从不曾给过那个男孩什么，反而是自己，索求他的崇拜，他的信仰。  
我才是那个可怜的信徒。  
Graves这几天脸色不怎好看，他身上隐隐散发出Alpha处在狂暴边缘的信息素，进出他办公室的下属个个低着头大气不敢出，生怕哪里惹怒这个安全部长，可殊不知这低声下气唯唯诺诺的样子像极了Credence，以至于Graves每天下班第一件事就是幻影移行到他们碰面的那条小巷，大口呼吸巷子里的空气，让酸腐的空气掩去记忆中的香气，但不由自主还是想得到哪怕一丝Credence的味道，希望男孩重新出现在街道上，又不希望他带着其他Alpha的味道出现在自己面前。  
Credence的发情期一共三天，三天后他又出现在拐角，面无表情地分发传单，好像什么事都没发生一样。但他身上的信息素味道没有完全散去，许多和他擦肩而过的Alpha都会对他投去意味深长的目光，这些目光让Credence心里一紧，他缩着脖子，身体僵硬，尽力不与这些人有任何目光交流。一道道目光像刀子似的在他身上插了几道口子，比皮肉痛苦更甚几分。  
他怀念Graves先生，他想见他。  
“Credence。”Graves终于在黄昏时刻出现，他穿着长及小腿的大衣，围着围巾，与Credence记忆中的无二，接过男孩手里的宣传单。  
Credence不敢看对面的男人。每次一看到他眼睛，他克制不住回忆起刚刚过去的热潮里，他想着Graves先生抚摸自己，喊着男人名字高潮的淫荡模样。太不应该了，他会被Graves先生所唾弃，所不齿。他咬紧嘴唇，想我是个坏孩子——可他来看我了。  
“孩子，你没有被标记。”说实话，Graves也有点吃惊，在看到Credence的一瞬间，他以为Credence被标记了，他看起来并不如其他未被Alpha关照的Omega一样空虚。Mary这种虔诚到走火入魔的教徒多半不会让Credence这个相当于定时炸弹Omega的情液玷污她的教堂，她究竟想要做什么？  
Graves莫名松了一口气。男孩被强行标记，被一个恶心粗暴的Alpha拴上一辈子，是他不愿意看到的。  
“你还好吗”“这几天怎么过来的”“我能帮你”——这些他都问不出口，Graves把手搭在Credence的肩膀上，Credence手紧紧攥住宣传单，二人就这样僵持在街道上，汽车引擎的轰鸣似乎成了唯一的声响，偶尔有马蹄声哒哒路过。  
“我明天给你带抑制剂。”太阳几近消失，Graves叹了口气，带着Credence幻影移行到教堂附近，拍拍Credence的肩膀，他决定帮帮这个孩子。可Credence并没有离开的意思，他双唇颤抖着，似乎用尽了全部的勇气，开口问：“Graves先生，我……是个……怪物吗？”  
“不，孩子。你是特别的。”Graves拥抱他，鼻息喷到男孩敏感的脖颈，他感受到怀里的男孩身体渐渐停止了战栗，他把男孩的头按到肩膀上，“你是特别的。”  
——  
Credence继续帮助Graves寻找默然者，Graves并不着急，寻找默默然只是兴趣，他有他的生活：Graves会在小巷子里把宣传单点着，让火焰幻化出一条龙，缠在Credence胳膊上，让男孩吓得不敢呼吸；或者用蓝色的一缕缕复活魔法唤醒雪掩埋扎根在墙角的小雏菊，把花朵别在Credence领口；再或者对Credence的衣服添几个取暖咒，让他暖暖和和地过冬。  
他似乎在想方设法地讨Credence的欢心。  
……一个求偶的Alpha，为了取悦Omega献上一个一个小把戏。  
Graves幡然醒悟，他对这个男孩——虽然他一直叫他男孩，可Credence已经是个青年了——关心得过分，这个认知吓了他一跳，但丰富的阅历和开放的心胸的让他很快接受了这个现实。  
Graves没有对Credence说什么，但他自认表现得已足够。他会在阴暗的巷子里为他的手心疗伤，拥抱瘦弱的身躯，抚摸他散发年轻与朝气的肌肤，嘴唇若即若离地在他敏感的腺体上划过……但Credence似乎没有任何进一步的打算，他会在他肩头呜咽，像只小猫贪恋一时的温暖。  
Graves也经常带Credence出入麻鸡的场所，饭馆，面包坊和花店，让这个大男孩触碰教堂外的世界。  
但Credence似乎除了感激，没有其他的反应。  
Graves并没有指望Credence会说什么，或者做什么，他满意这种微妙的平衡。毕竟暗中接触是一回事，被Mary发现又是另一回事。  
这个女人能耐大着。  
Mary找到了Credence藏在床下的抑制剂和被魔法唤醒的雏菊，她一眼就看它们来自邪恶的世界。她用皮带抽打Credence，把玻璃瓶从二楼扔下，Credence抱着膝盖，双眼含泪看着在粗糙地面上流淌的药水，想着如何向Graves先生交待。他现在已经到了发情期，单凭他刚刚喝下的一口，顶多可以硬撑半天。他不想再想着Graves先生自慰，不想用自己的欲望玷污他的荣光，不想……不想让自己爱上神明。  
Tina出现了，Credence听Graves讲过，她是一个充满正义感的傲罗。她除了Mary的武器，狠狠教训了她一顿，随后一群穿皮大衣戴黑帽子的傲罗举着魔杖在教堂出现，Credence看到了在人群中的Graves。  
因为蒂娜泄露了魔法的秘密，被Graves贬职，其他的傲罗挥舞着魔杖消除人们的记忆，他们在一楼忙活，找到Credence只是时间问题。  
Graves闻到了Credence信息素的气味，对傲罗们交待了两句，他幻影移行到楼上，想都没想带着这个发情期内的Omega回到了公寓。  
“Graves先生，我……我错了……”Credence跪在地板上，哆哆嗦嗦地开口。他没能保持住魔法的秘密，他将Graves陷于身份危机之中，他毁掉了药剂……  
Credence没有发觉，因为恐惧，他的腺体正在向空气中源源不断地散发无助感，期望某个Alpha能用他孔武有力的双手保护好他。怯懦的求援信息在空气中与Graves的信息素发酵，Graves硬得发疼，欢呼他是Credence所求的Alpha，唯一一个。  
Graves蹲下，温暖的掌心附在Credence逐渐散发蜜糖香气的腺体上，用自己的信息素环绕这个青年，告诉他没事。  
“你没做错什么，Credence……”Graves温柔地在Credence耳边说，“从来没有。”  
Credence在Graves的肩膀上哭泣，他想躲避Graves的触摸，但男人按住他的脖子不许他离开。  
“告诉我，Credence，你还想吃药剂吗？”  
Credence没有回答，Graves也不需要什么回答。  
——  
Graves随便挥挥手，Credence的衣服就从青年的身上褪下，在一旁的椅子上叠整齐。突然裸露在空气中的Credence试图推开男人，但在Graves的舔舐下败下阵来。男人不停地抚摸他后颈最敏感的皮肤，吸吮他的锁骨，在他苍白的皮肤上留下一个浅浅的牙印。Credence喘着粗气，他能感觉到空气中Graves的味道越来越明显，他贪婪地呼吸Graves耳边的空气，Alpha的信息素火辣辣地烧灼在他的气管每一个地方，他呼吸越来越快，不自主地磨蹭Graves身上的布料，粗糙的风衣蹭过每一寸皮肤，都像在身上点了一把火，他扭动身躯，央求Graves帮助自己，他想要Graves，想要这个突然在他生活中出现，给他关注，给他温暖的上帝。  
但是没有一个人注意到，他从来都不是他的上帝，他也绝不会成为他的信徒。  
Graves亲吻Credence的额头，脸颊，嘴唇，近乎疯狂地吸吮这个脆弱的Omega，他胡乱地脱下自己的衣服，捞起Credence的腰，将他按到床上。  
青年仰躺在柔软的床垫上，捂着嘴看着Graves，他似乎马上就要哭出来，但他忍住了，缓缓将双腿张开，等待这个Alpha攻城略地。  
Graves有点惊讶他的举动，顺着他的动作把他的大腿掰得更开，这个角度让Credence忍不住发出一声满是委屈与惊慌的哭腔，Graves俯下身，亲吻他的胸膛，双手大力地在他的皮肤上揉搓，从后背捏过侧腰，最后来到浑圆的屁股——这可能是营养不良的身体上唯一丰满的地方，Omega们天生如此——在常年被衣物包裹未见太阳的苍白皮肤上按出一道道红色指印，Credence服下的药物效应未过，现在青年身下的床单只有一点点被水打湿的痕迹——他的Omega还没准备好。他要等他完全打开，足够润滑的时候，再插入他的屁股，将他操开，哭喊着恳求他的标记。  
Graves吸吮Credence小巧的乳头，粉红色的肉粒在他的嘴里变硬，另一只手也关照到了另一边，Credence大口穿着粗气，嗓子里挤出一声又一声的哽咽，发情期敏感的身体在接触到Graves先生皮肤的一瞬间便已经开始发麻，电流一般的快感在他拂过的地方流淌，Graves握住了Credence已经半勃的阴茎，拇指在流淌前液的顶端慢慢打圈摩挲。  
Credence双腿夹住Graves的腰，试图让男人放慢速度，这是他的第一次，对这个从小在教堂长大的青年来讲，什么都太过了。可Graves并没有因此分心，或者改变步调，他俯下身把不断哭泣的小Credence含在嘴里，吸吮顶端，舌尖在敏感的空洞附近打转，偶尔顶一下，或者因为他害羞的模样好了心情，给他一个深喉以资鼓励。  
Credence几乎尖叫着射在Graves的嘴里。Graves含着Omega的精液闻过他身上的每一处敏感带，让白浊的液体补满他的身体，最后从小腹向上一路吻到Credence的嘴唇，舌头探入青年的口腔，纠缠他的舌头，让他品尝到他自己的味道。  
“Credence，Omega都很甜，你觉得呢？”Graves笑得像个流氓，一反平日儒雅的模样，“孩子，摸摸我。”他一边吻Credence一边拉着男孩的手，放到了已经完全勃起的阴茎上。  
那是一根粗长的Alpha阴茎，面目狰狞地对着手足无措的Omega。  
Credence无法拒绝Graves，压在他身上的这个人，他的每一个动作，每一个举动，都令自己无法招架，也不能拒绝，他笨拙地回吻Graves，纤细的手指圈住Alpha的阴茎，像为自己泻火一般缓缓撸动。  
Omega的后颈摩擦床单，Credence逐渐掌握了技巧，他的本能驱使他分泌更多的信息素来取悦他的Alpha——他能感觉到Graves的呼吸突然间沉重起来，手里的阴茎也流出了不少前液，Credence闭上眼睛，希望自己的行动能让Graves满意。  
Graves在Credence脸上亲了一口，他知道这个孩子在努力取悦自己，Credence释放的信息素越多，他完全进入发情期就越快，Graves只需要一点助力。  
他把食指埋到Credence的入口，试探地向其中戳了一个指节，Credence的屁股现在可以容纳他的一根手指，但还不够松软，Alpha的阴茎比手指要大得多。Graves将食指完全埋入Credence的肠道，指腹不断在肠壁上游走按压，一寸寸地寻找他最敏感的两个地方。  
一个是青年的前列腺，Graves找得很快，在按到那个腺体的时候，Credence苍白的身体在床上弹跳了一下，随后，他软下的阴茎吐出了一股带着信息素味道的前液，Graves在白屁股里又塞了一根手指，不停地揉按，听Credence的呻吟声抑制不住越来越大，大腿颤抖，抵上Graves的腰，而Graves一下一下越发用力，直到Credence哭着颤抖着身体，阴茎吐出一股又一股的白色精液，顺着皮肤缓缓流下。  
而Graves并没有放过他的打算，他拍拍Credence的屁股，让他腿张得再开几分，手指继续在肠壁上摸索，寻找Omega独有的入口。  
Credence已经渐渐进入发情期了，他现在觉得全身没有一处没有着火的地方，无意识地摩擦床单，似乎这样就可以缓解欲望，括约肌一松一紧，吸着Graves的手指，让它们进得再深一些。  
Graves的手指模仿交合的动作，缓缓地抽插，带出一股股清凉黏腻的润滑，每次刺入Credence的屁股，那个地方就更热情几分，他慢慢贴着Omega的肠壁抚摸，直到触碰到了只有发情期的时候，在Alpha前液催化下才会打开的入口。  
“嗯……Graves先生……”Credence感觉到身后的异样，与之前出酥麻麻的快感不同，这里的快感太过强烈，每触碰一次便有一种疼痛顺着脊梁传到大脑，在颅腔里化成快感炸开，传到四肢百骸，让他没有一丝力气全身无力，一声声命令他臣服，命令他只渴求面前的人。  
Graves吻他的双唇，吸吮舌尖，用信息素让他乖乖别动，手指在生殖腔紧密的入口处打转。  
直接的刺激可以逼Omega进入发情期，他了解人体的机能，现在他只需要稍稍刺激，他便可以真正享用这个Omega了。  
Credence像一个在水中漂浮的人，在快感构建的海洋里沉浮，抱着Graves求他停下来，他觉得有点不对劲。  
Credence哆嗦着尖叫了一声，全身像筛子一般抖动，他不知道Graves对自己做了什么，他一点力气都没有，肌肉像被注射了药物一般绵软，他的唾液从嘴角流出，心脏在胸腔里剧烈搏动，Graves几乎能听到他心跳的声音。  
Graves也有些惊讶——他的Omega，他最隐秘的地方，已经为他完全打开，自愿地，热情地。  
Credence无条件地相信自己，想要自己。  
Graves抽出手指，年轻人的体液从不断开合的小洞里流出来，他把黑发青年翻了个个，让他跪在床上，按住他已经无力抵抗的腰肢，掰开他的屁股，将自己完全埋了进去。  
柔软的肠壁包裹火热的阴茎，Graves几乎在进入的瞬间就捅进了Credence的生殖腔。他不想再挑逗这个青年，也不想用什么技巧，只是单纯地抽插，用最原始的动作发泄他的欲望——他带着平日不会出口的淫言秽语，拍打Credence柔软的屁股，可能会热血上头，在Credence耳低吼着要他给自己生个孩子，一切都不重要，Credence在他的操干下俨然已经失去了辨别的能力，全部的精力都放在了他们接触的地方，带着哭腔央求Graves更深更用力。  
Graves将脸埋在Omega甜蜜腺体旁，呼吸他的味道，用舌尖和牙齿在上面留下痕迹，他想咬破Credence的脖子，让他彻底成为自己的。  
Credence感觉到Graves想做什么，他怕得全身发抖，不知道如果被Graves先生标记了之后，会不会失去现在的关系，会不是失去Graves每天都会看自己的特权——他不敢冒险。  
最重要的是，即使是这个时候，Graves先生也没有说一句表露心意的话，没有一句“我喜欢你”，更不用提那句“我爱你”。  
“不……”Credence哽咽了一声，他本能地拒绝，当他回过神来的时候，已经再次和Graves面对面。  
“Credence，没事。”Graves温柔地吻了Credence的额头，将他的头发梳理向脑后，“慢慢来。”  
Graves继续在Credence的生殖腔里捣弄，只是这次放缓了许多。  
Graves在Credence的身体里成结，射精，看着Credence眯起眼睛享受高潮的余韵。  
——  
Graves为Credence制作了新的抑制剂，并施了一个隐身咒，在上面别了一朵小小的康乃馨。Credence依旧一眼不发，眼神空洞，与平日无异，只是在道别的时候，Credence突然在Graves脸颊上亲了一口，转身低头闻着康乃馨，嘴角带着一丝旁人察觉不出的微笑回到了教堂。他的母亲已经被傲罗洗去了记忆——连带他是Omega的一起——虽然以她的执念，发现魔法是迟早的事，但Credence一点都不担心她会发现他的小秘密。  
他和上帝的事。  
——  
Graves庆幸自己没有标记Credence，否则他就有可能被主席发现倪端，他耗得起，等得起，他回到公寓，来到地下室。  
前些日子他得到了一个吊坠，他可以在上面放些抑制魔法，送给Credence，帮助他度过发情期，以防万一。  
但是他的地下室多了一位金发的来客，他背对着自己，听到自己来了发出了嘲讽的笑声。  
能突破自己的魔法闯入的巫师寥寥可数，Graves握紧了手里的魔杖。他知道这个人是谁了。  
“你能遇到那个男孩，我既羡慕又欣慰，”男巫笑着整了整衣角，“放心，我会照顾好他的。”  
——  
本应TBC 但现在看起来是END了


End file.
